Let's Have Some Fun
by Asha Carcella
Summary: The Team is bored and want to do some 'Team Bonding' as Robin would say. Will they go to the beach? Get some ice cream? The arcade? A club? Wait, what was that last one? and how will they get in? Chalant, Spitfie... T for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I noticed the lack of pure Chalant so here is something I cooked up… heh, let's just pretend that Zatanna and Robin are both 16… thanks and please review. I'm not against Dick and Babs, I might even just write some for them…

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

0101

"Boooooooo-O-oooored!" Wally whined from his seat on the couch next to Artemis, their hands intertwined.

"Wally, stop whining," Artemis said with a smile, lightly pecking his cheek.

He smiled back at her, and squeezed her hand slightly.

"I agree, we should do something," Kaldur said, shocking everyone.

Robin laughed, "Yeah, I think we should go out for some 'Team Bonding'," he said with a brilliant smile from his spot on the kitchen counter.

"Oh! How about we go to the beach?" M'gann said from her spot on Connor's lap. Everyone gave her questioning looks.

"Uh, M'gann… Have you seen the weather today…?" Zatanna asked slowly. She was sitting next to Kaldur on one of the bar stools.

"Hello Megan!" she said as she face palmed, "its raining today!"

Everyone laughed in good nature, M'gann still struggled from time to time with Earth's ways.

"How about we do something that we haven't done so far?" Rocket said from her spot on the singular couch, "Any suggestions?" she asked around.

Wally screwed up his face in thought. "I got it!" he said, jumping off the couch and dropping Artemis' hand in the process, she just smiled up at him.

"We should go to the arcade!" Wally said looking around as if it was the best idea in the world. Unfortunately all his friends looked crest fallen.

"Are you serious KF?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was just a suggestion," he answered back with a pout, plopping down on the couch once again, "Not that you can think of something better Boy Wonder."

"Actually I can," Robin said with a mischievous grin that no one trusted.

"What are you thinking Robin?" Connor said sceptically.

"Well, we are always doing the usual. Why don't we do something exciting for once?" his grin turning into a knowing smirk.

Zatanna smirked back at him," Interesting Boy Wonder. What do you have in mind?"

Robin didn't answer her, he just jumped of the counter he was perched on and walked to the doorway. Before leaving he turned back to the group, "You'll find out later, just meet me back here at seven. Come well dressed," with that he left, blending into the shadows.

Everyone raised an eyebrow but they all got up anyway, leaving to find their best clothes for the night.

0101

Connor was the first one to be ready, simply because he just had to throw on suit that M'gann had forced him to buy once when they went shopping. He was now glad that she had forced him to buy it since everyone that was arriving looked pretty formal. He just wore a simple white buttoned down shirt with a plain black suit jacket and pants. He was waiting in the rec room when Kaldur and Rocket arrived together.

Kaldur was also dressed in a neat suit with a playful bow tie around his neck. Rocket was wearing a purple dress that came just above her knees. There was a simply white bow tied around her waist. She wore purple flat shoes and sparkling purple and white earrings.

"Looking nice," Connor said with a grin on his face, as they entered the rec room.

"Not too bad yourself," Rocket said winking at Connor.

"I wonder what Robin has in store for us," Kaldur mused slightly.

At that moment Artemis and Wally walked in holding hands.

"Hey guys," Artemis said waving slightly.

"Girl you look nice," Rocket said as she stole Artemis away from Wally who joined Kaldur and Connor.

Artemis was wearing a simple blue boob tube dress that came half way up her thighs. Her blonde hair fell in loose ringlets, flowing all the way to her back. She wore black and blue wedge heels. Wally was dressed very colourfully. He was wearing a suit jacket over a plain white button shirt, but for his bottom he wore red skinny jeans.

M'gann emerged from her room next, she moved to Connor's side and pecked his cheek," You look amazing," she said.

He smiled down at her taking in what she was wearing. She wore a red dress that just past her knees. There was intricate work all over the bodice and her hair was tied up in a bun. She wore normal sized red heels.

"You too," he said with a mock smile, Yyou know you took pretty long for someone whose clothes are organic."

She blushed slightly," I couldn't decide…."

"You made a good decision," he said winking at her. She smiled back at him.

Zatanna came next, everyone could hear the distinct sound of her heels. She walked in trying to stuff something in her bag. She was wearing a black dress that tied around her neck. She wore blood red lipstick and stiletto heels. Her dress hugged her figure which just past her knees, there was also a slit up the one side.

"Wow Zatanna," Artemis said, "I see you're trying to impress someone," she said with a knowing smile. The Team had been trying now for so long to get the Magician and Boy Wonder together. Zatanna blushed while everyone laughed at the true meaning of her words.

"Oh haha, not funny… "She looked around, "So where is he?"

Everyone shrugged and wondered if Robin had somehow played some sick joke on them.

"Everyone's looking asterous," a voice said from the doorway. Everyone spun around to look at Robin who had once again snuck up on the Team. Robin was dressed in a suit and just by looking at it you could tell that it was Armani, super expensive. He had his hands in his pocket and was leaning against the frame. He wore different glasses this time, but he pulled off the look really nicely with his expensive looking sneakers.

"Sorry I took so long, just had to make sur the League can't track us," he said lazily, everyone noticed how he looked Zatanna up and down.

"Wait Rob, where are we going if the League shouldn't know?" Wally asked, voicing everyone's concern.

He tore his hungry gaze (not that anyone could tell) from Zatanna and smirked at his team mates.

"It's a surprise," he said, "Come on, we should leave. I debugged our motorcycles."

The Team, even more sceptical than before just followed him out not knowing what else to do.

0101

Robin was leading the way on his bike, Zatanna gripped onto him for dear life. He only had time to debug four bikes so everyone had to share, they didn't know if he did that on purpose or if it was just coincidence. Zatanna's hair and dress was flying everywhere, it was lightly drizzling. She didn't know that Robin drove like a maniac. He was weaving in-between everything and the rest of the Team was having a hard time following him. Suddenly Robin pulled over on the side of the road.

Zatanna lightly slapped him on his shoulder, "You drive like a freak!" she started fixing her hair. He chuckled lightly and got off his bike to talk to the rest of the Team who had just pulled over. They all gathered to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, so this place is on the outskirts of Gotham and we're almost there. I'll do the talking, and be careful," he said regarding each person, "Remember it still is Gotham."

"Yea _mom,_" Wally rolled his eyes, but Robin was already on his bike and speeding off with Zatanna.

0101

"You brought us to a CLUB?" Wally exclaimed as he jumped off his motorcycle with Artemis. Robin had brought them a club, it looked pretty fancy from the outside and there was a huge line of people waiting to get in.

"We can't get in! It's for _over twenty ones,_" he stressed, "and if you hadn't noticed you're sixteen. In fact we're all under age!" Wally kept on ranting.

"Yea, me and Connor don't even have ID's," M'gann said holding onto Connor's arm.

"Are you mad Wonder Boy?" Rocket said from Kaldur's side.

"I have to agree with the team Robin," Kaldur said eying the building warily. They could all hear the loud music playing while the blue and green light on the outside illuminated the massive structure.

"Why would he bring us here if he knew we wouldn't be able to get in?" Zatanna defended Robin.

"Have a little faith in me guys," Robin said as he offered his arm to Zatanna who gave him a smile and grabbed his arm. They walked off together leaving the rest of the team to follow reluctantly in the same fashion.

Robin simply walked to the front of the line earning many people screaming at him but ignored them completely as he went to talk to the lady with a clipboard.

He tapped her shoulder lightly gaining her attention. She turned and squealed when she saw who it was. She suddenly flung her arms around his neck, Zatanna immediately detached herself from his arm.

"Hey Niki," he said as he hugged her back.

"Wow, it's been so long Rob!" she said a she unlatched herself from him.

"Yea it has… its good to see that they gave you the promotion," he gave her a brilliant smile. She smiled back at him and winked.

"It's pretty cool, you know? Okay so let me see its entrance for eight…" she said pulling out her stamp.

Robin just nodded and held out his hand for her to stamp 'VIP' on it. When everyone got their stamps, Robin hugged Niki again and said goodbye. Once inside the long corridor they all raised eyebrows at Robin. He just shrugged and surprisingly grabbed Zatanna's hand, pulling her along down the hall.

"Looks like I got some competition," Zatanna said slyly.

"She got nothing on you Zee," he said with a light chuckle.

The music was getting louder as they moved deeper down the dark corridor and they could hear the slight shake the bass created. They emerged on a huge dance floor where everyone was dancing like animals. Robin chuckled at his Teams expression. He motioned for them to follow him. He pulled Zatanna after him, with everyone following not too far behind. They pushed through the crowd to finally come out at the bar were Robin took a seat and waited for the rest.

"What the fuck Rob?!" Wally said as he came out of the crowd, Artemis in tow.

Robin cackled at his friends expressions.

"This place is definitely asterous," Connor said looking around at all the fancy dressed people and the flashing lights.

"Now we know what you do in Gotham," Rocket said coming out of the crowd with Kaldur's hand in hers. Everyone laughed at the joke.

"Since everyone's here, let's get the party started," Robin said as he called a bartender. The bartender smiled at Robin and gave him a fist bump.

"Hey Ted, get us eighteen After Shock's. On my tab," he said. Everyone stared at Robin.

"Why the do we need eighteen?" Kaldur asked.

"Two for everyone, and four for Wally over there because of his metabolism," he said.

Artemis chuckled at her boyfriend's expression.

"So not cool Rob," Wally mumbled.

Ted came back with the eighteen shots, each person grabbing one and toasting.

"To YJ!" they said as they shot the first and second one. By the time they were done all of there eyes were watering and some were choking, Robin just chuckled at them, he was lucky since his alcohol tolerance was pretty high. That couldn't be said for M'gann, Artemis and surprisingly Connor. They were all giggling like fools by the end of the second shot.

Robin grabbed Zatanna's hand and suddenly pulled her on to the dance floor. Soon after the rest of the Team joined in and they made a small circle for themselves. The circle broke apart slowly since Connor and M'gann got tired so they went to sit on the couches. Rocket and Kaldur had moved off themselves and Wally was dancing with Artemis, making sure that she didn't fall. That left Robin and Zatanna to themselves.

The beat started picking up and more people crowded the dance floor, pushing them closer. He smiled at her not bothering to talk because the music was so loud. Zatanna smile back at him mischievously. She put one arm around his neck, effectively bringing them closer, their hips now moving together with the beat. Robin placed his one arm around Zatanna's waist and brought her even closer, which made her close her eyes, the two were completely oblivious to the rest of their Team who had taken seats at the bar to watch both of them.

Artemis was sitting on Wally's lap, still feeling the effects of the shots they had earlier. Connor and M'gann were doing the same while Rocket and Kaldur were sharing a drink and watching the dancers.

Zatanna flicked her hair over her shoulder as they kept the beat to the fast song. She couldn't believe Robin was such a good dance. Then suddenly things got intense, Robin picked her up effortlessly while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to kiss her as he made his way back to the bar. Their kiss was intense and urgent, as if they hadn't seen each other in years. But in fact it was a few years since they did kiss. Zatanna snaked her hands through his dark locks as he supported her back. They finally reached the bar and Robin set her down on a chair, never breaking their kiss.

They finally came back for air, but Robin could only take one since Zatanna pulled him by his jacket collar and brought him down to her mouth. They locked lips, Robin moving in-between Zatanna's legs and pressing her back against the bar. They were both lost in the moment, the music, the lights and each other. They broke apart, not caring who saw, Zatanna let out a low moan and Robin grinned as he kissed her down her neck.

Robin grinned as he picked up Zatanna and placed her on the top of the bar, they were eye level as she kissed him again, running her tongue inside his mouth. He pressed her close, she opened her legs farther so that he could pull her closer.

"Geez, get a room!" Wally screamed from next to them. They suddenly broke apart and looked at their team. Zatanna was blushing like crazy but Robin just smirked at his best friend, red lipstick all over his face.

"Jealous?" Robin asked as he pulled Zatanna down onto a bar stool.

"Please…." Wally said rolling his eyes and pulling Artemis closer.

"I agree, you two should get a room," Kaldur said with an amused smile.

"Maybe we should," Robin suggested which earned him a few raised eyebrows and questioning looks.

With that he pulled Zatanna away leaving his Team behind to wonder. Robin pulled her into one of the hallways.

"Robin, stop!" Zatanna said as she struggled to keep pace with him. He pushed open a door and they emerged onto a balcony.

"Ahhhhh'" she said as pushed Robin against the railing, "alone at last," she purred in his ear.

"Zee," he said affectionately, brushing her hair away from her face, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do this."

With that they started to kiss again, this time slow and meaningful. He pulled her waist closer to him as he tangled his fingers in her hair. She leaned on him completely, grabbing his shirt tightly.

Suddenly the doors to the balcony burst open and Wally came running out.

0101

Thanks for reading, please review! Maybe if you want more….

-Asha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait… just know that I will be updating more frequently now… so thanks for the reviews! Sorry again!

Greekfreak101: no problem, I'll try and get a Dibs one up asap!

Sairey13: You know I love your reviews right? Thanks so much, just read you might be surpised

Lolibeagle: hehe thanks man, you rock! Just read.

**Warnings: Fluff**

0101

Suddenly the doors to the balcony burst open and Wally came running out.

Robin and Zatanna parted their lips slowly.

"Come on Wally! What now?" Robin asked his best friend, he looked and sounded slightly annoyed. Zatanna was still gripping his shirt tightly and he was leaning against the railing.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Wally said with an eye roll, "but you guys need to check what Artemis is going to do!" he said while almost vibrating on the spot.

"Fine," Robin said, pulling Zatanna by the hand towards the balcony door.

Wally, being the speedster he was already went speeding in front of them. They went through the passages of the huge club until they emerged on the dance floor. Robin and Zatanna could just make out the huge group of people crowding around the bar. Robin gave Zatanna a look behind his sunglasses which she mimicked. They pushed past the crowd to get a better view, upon seeing what was exactly happening Zatanna burst out laughing. Robin just cackled.

The crowd was all screaming different things as they watched a bartender explain something to Artemis who looked completely out of it. Wally was next to her, still vibrating with excitement, while the rest of the Team sat around watching with amusement shining in their eyes. Artemis was nodding her head at what the bartender was saying but quite frankly everyone knew she didn't really know what was going on.

The Team added their screams to the crowd as the bartender gave Artemis a small glass of alcohol, which she drained but kept it in her mouth. She bent her head backward and opened her mouth with the alcohol. The bartender suddenly lit it with a lighter, her whole mouth suddenly ablaze. It was only for a second though before she swallowed. The crowd cheered wildly while Wally hugged Artemis whose eyes were watering.

Robin laughed, "Wally called us down for that?"

"Come on Rob, you have to admit that was pretty cool," Zatanna said back.

Robin just shrugged with his usual smirk on his face. The crowd dispersed onto the dance floor as Robin and Zatanna joined the Team.

"Artemis, I must say that that was enjoyable to watch," Kaldur said from his spot next to Raquel.

"Thankz Kaalll," Artemis said with a slur that everyone couldn't help but laugh at.

"Judging from Artemis' state I think we should head home," Connor, who had sobered up, said.

"Yea, I am getting kind of tired," M'gann said, her eyes drooping slightly as she leaned more into Connor's side for support.

"I don't think we can go home like this, let alone take Artemis home in the state she is," Raquel suggested, giving a glance to Artemis who was giggling like a maniac.

"We're going to be in some serious shit if I take her home like this," Wally said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Don't sweat it guys, I got a place we can crash for the night. Plus I told everyone that we won't be back until tomorrow," Robin said as he put one arm around Zatanna.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, she still couldn't believe Robin was doing all of this. Sure she had always wished he would do this, but she didn't actually think he would.

"And nobody found that suspicious?" Connor said raising an eyebrow.

Robin didn't answer him, he just flashed him a blinding white smile, which no one still didn't trust.

"I still don't trust that smile," Wally whispered to Kaldur as Robin started to make his way out of the crowded area.

Robin looked back at him, "Hey, I heard that!"

"Of course you did," Wally mumbled as he pulled a disorientated Artemis after him.

0101

It was a miracle Artemis was still holding onto him. Wally was amazed she had stayed awake for the whole drive to where ever they were going. Well, more specifically, wherever Robin was leading them.

The miracle ended when they had arrived… wherever they where…. They jumped off their motorcycles in a parking lot somewhere near central Gotham, that's when Artemis passed out. From too much alcohol or being too tired no one knew. Wally had to carry her the rest of the way up the stairs. Before they left Robin pressed a button on his keys that made their motorcycles invisible. Of course they couldn't leave brand new bikes like that out in the open, they were in central Gotham after all.

"Thank god Artemis passed out," Robin said as he lead the way up the stairs.

"Dude!" Wally said.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, "I'm just saying that if she was awake right now she could probably work out my secret ID."

Everyone knew that Artemis went to Gotham Academy so no one questioned what Robin had just said. They finally made it up the stairs, stupid apartment building with no elevators. Robin walked up to the door that had the numbers '179' on it and knocked twice. They waited patiently as they heard shuffling behind the door and a muffled 'who is it?'

"It's me, who do you think it is?" Robin said with a grin on his face.

They could hear the locks on the other side of the door shift, then suddenly they were faced with a blue eyed red headed girl.

"You went back there again didn't you?" she said accusing Robin, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Nice to see you too Babs," Robin said with a smirk.

"And you didn't take me!" Barbra said still accusing the Boy Wonder.

"Aww come on Babs, we need a place to crash."

"And who said I was going to let you?" Barbra said, huffing slightly.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You and I both know that your dad isn't here today and tomorrow. Plus we also both know you can't resist my charm."

Zatanna didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. It was like their whole conversation was some huge flirtation! Barbra smiled and shook her head as she moved so she could let them in.

"You got me this time Boy Wonder," Barbra shot back.

Once they were inside Robin made the introductions, "So everyone this is my best friend Barbra." Everyone said their hellos except Artemis who was still passed out.

"And Babs, that's Raquel, Kaldur, Connor, M'gann, Zatanna, Wally and you know Artemis," Robin said pointing to each person as he said their name.

Upon seeing Artemis' state Barbra started laughing uncontrollably as Robin joined in. In-betweens laughs Robin handed her five bucks.

"I told you!" Barbra managed to get out between giggles as she nudged Robin with her elbow. Zatanna frowned.

"Yea, I lost that bet hard," Robin said as he held his sore stomach from all the laughing.

Zatanna cleared her throat, "Uh, I could use some shut eye."

That snapped both laughing teens back to reality.

"Okay, let's see, I got the couch free, and two extra rooms, you guys can all go sort that out, the extra rooms are down the hall and to your right and the bathroom is on the left."

Everyone suddenly made a beeline for the rooms. Zatanna went straight for the bathroom but noticed that Barbra had pulled Robin into what seemed like the kitchen. Now Zatanna stalked down the hall toward the bathroom. She closed the door and sighed. She shouldn't be jealous right after Robin kissed her but it was so obvious that he and that Barbra girl have history together. It was also obvious that she knew his secret ID. Zatanna looked in the mirror, she needed to take off her make up before she slept so she looked through one cabinet. She found no such thing so she decided she would have to ask Barbra.

As she opened the door she could hear the Team fighting over who got to sleep where. She could hear Kaldur trying to calm everyone down. She headed back the direction she had come. She stopped outside the kitchen to hear Robin and Barbra talking. She sighed in relief, at least they were just talking, nothing else, just simple talking.

"So… That's Zatanna?" she heard Barbra ask.

"Yea," Robin said awkwardly.

There was a pause.

"She's just as beautiful as you said she was," Barbra almost whispered.

Zatanna felt guilty, how could she come here and feel jealous when Barbra was so nice to them? Now it was obvious that Robin and Barbra were only friends, what had she been thinking? She slowly walked away, not making a sound. She would just have to wash her make up off with water. Zatanna washed her face and said a spell to put her into her pyjamas.

She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way into one of the spare rooms where the Team was still fighting. Artemis was passed out on the bed, he hair was a blonde mess. Wally was eating some chips from who knows where and shouting while Connor had Kaldur in a head lock. Raquel was scolding Connor while M'gann was scolding Raquel for scolding Connor. Zatanna took one look at the chaos and made a decision. She was sleeping on the couch.

She flicked the TV room lights off and made her way to the couch to already find a blanket there. She lay down to find the couch pretty comfortable, that or maybe she was just too tired to care if it was uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and felt the oncoming feeling of sleep, when suddenly she briefly felt something graze her cheek. It was very light and soft. Her eyes flew open.

Zatanna grabbed the hand that had previously caressed her cheek. Robin chuckled gently, "Zee, calm down, it's only me."

Zatanna mumbled incoherently as she tugged on Robin's arm. Robin took the hint as he took of his suit jacket and tossed it at a nearby chair. Zatanna sleepily moved up to make space for the Boy Wonder. It was a tight squeeze but they made it. Robin chuckled again as he pressed Zatanna closer to him. She gripped his shirt tightly as she snuggled into his chest. She breathed in his scent deeply.

"Zee?" she heard him mumble against her hair.

"Hmm?" she asked back sleepily.

She heard and felt him take in a deep breathe. "I want you to know who I am," he stated.

At this, Zatanna's eyes flew open. It was dark but she could just make out Robin's feature in the dim light. To her surprise he slowly took off his glasses. She was met with blue, even though it was dark. His eyes held depth, longing, pain, suffering, love, sadness and happiness. But it was the sadness that stood out among the rest. She couldn't help it as she kissed him slowly and gently. She didn't now how but she needed to fix that sadness somehow.

She tried to kiss away the pain and sadness. She wished she could. He moved her on top of him, never breaking their kiss. She gripped onto his shirt more tightly never wanting to let go. He ran his hands up her back, bringing goose bumps to her skin. Zatanna kissed him down his neck, earning almost inaudible moans.

"My name's Richard," he whispered suddenly.

Zatanna smiled as she kissed his neck one last time. She buried her head in his shoulder as he held her close.

"I love you Richard."

"….I love you too, Zee."

0101

Honestly for anyone who thought they would get caught it was never my plan for that to happen… but if anyone wants to see something like that happen just ask… there should be one more chapter after this…so please review!

-Asha


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys… last chapter….thanks for the reviews… **okay I had some conflicting reviews, someone said they wanted them caught while another said not to… so I just winged this chapter, sorry if it disappoints, I didn't know what to do.**

Sairey13: haha, I liked writing the hangover part :P THANKS FOR THE CONSTANT REVIEWS!

Guest: Honestly I'm 16 and I have seen and heard worse stories than that from 14 year olds…. Sorry if you don't like all that sexual stuff but that was kinda the point of this fanfic, because I saw a lack in the sexual part of chalant. Honestly your review kinda upset me, still thanks for the review (not blaming you) but it's cool, despite myself I did kinda tone it down to like nothing. I just also wanted to add to the thing that YJ has gong on right now, you know the whole 'friends with benefits'…..okay so sorry for dumping a rant on you, it's toned down, enjoy!

Captain Obvious: Wow, your name is so suiting what you just pointed out to me…. Okay I wast thinking cos I realised that Romance isn't really my good writing field and wasn't in the mood…if you really want to you can just imagine that she was slightly drunk so she couldn't find the right words…

0101

Robin woke up to a slight pounding in his head and a blinding white light. He groaned and rolled slightly onto his side. He heard giggling, who the hell could be giggling at this time of the morning? He felt someone shift next to him and the next thing he knew he crashed to the floor. He heard more laughing, it didn't help the steadily forming headache.

He groaned from his spot on the floor and tried to open his eyes again. More blinding white light, he cursed and hide his face with the crook of his elbow.

"Come on dude, wake up," Wally said, gently nudging his best friend on the floor.

This time Robin opened his eyes to be met with the sight of two laughing red heads. Barbra had a camera in her hand while Wally was shoving pancakes down his mouth. Robin quickly grabbed his pair of sunglasses from where he had left it yesterday. It dimmed everything to perfection, he sighed as he got up and rubbed his temples. Wally snickered at him.

"I got perfect blackmail," Barbra said, nudging the Boy Wonder slightly.

She turned on the camera to show Robin a picture he wished no one would ever see. Zatanna was lying on top of him with one leg over the top of the couch while he had one arm encircling her and the other hanging onto the floor. He groaned again and walked off to the bathroom without another word.

0101

After viewing the picture of her and Robin in a very compromising position it dawned on Zatanna. She knew who Robin was! She knew who the freaking Boy Wonder was! It also just clicked in her mind that her potentially new boyfriend was also _the_ Richard Grayson. She fist pumped the air only to realise that she must have looked extremely stupid. She blushed hoping that no saw her. She would be also jumping around crazily but she saved herself the embarrassment, not to mention she needed the bathroom urgently and her head was pounding slightly.

She heard the rest of the Team in the kitchen so she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Wow, she looked terrible. She had dark bags under her eyes that made her look _old._ Not as in 'I'm just out of school and ready to go to college old' but an 'I'm an old hag old'. She could not let Robin see her like this, no way in hell! She washed her faced and got ready, saying a quick spell to make her look slightly better and get new clothes. Then it clicked, she could wear sunglasses! They would definitely hide the bags. So Zatanna said a spell for sunglasses which helped her appearance and quite frankly dimmed everything perfectly.

She strode out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where she could hear the distinct sound of the Team. She walked in and realised she was the last one to be ready, except Artemis who wasn't there. She was met with five pairs of sunglasses. She laughed as she noticed that Conner, Robin, Raquel, Kaldur and M'gann where all wearing sunglasses just like her.

Barbra teased, "I see you all had an eventful night, with the hangovers."

"It is not a hangover Babs! The lights here are a bit too bright," Robin as he came over and lightly kissed Zatanna on the cheek. She blushed while everybody smirked.

Barbra scoffed, "Sure it isn't a hangover," she said in a mock voice.

M'gann held her pounding head, "Who knew Martians could get these so called 'hangovers'?"

Robin led Zatanna over to the table, she saw many pancakes that mostly looked untouched, the exception being Wally.

"Yea, I didn't think alcohol should have any effects on Kryptonians or Atlantean's," Connor said as he gestured to Kaldur who was in the middle of taking a Tylenol.

"You guys are just jealous you don't have super awesome metabolisms like mine," Wally said shovelling four pancakes into his mouth at once.

"So, where is Artemis?" Zatanna finally asked as she declined the food set up on the table, she just needed some water.

Raquel let out a laugh," You are so lucky you didn't see her barfing everywhere this morning. She just passed out after that."

Zatanna grinned at that,"Ah, that's Artemis for yah."

"I think we need to go Babs, you know before Artemis wakes up and figures out my secret ID," Robin said, reaching for the keys of all the motorcycles.

Barbra nodded at her friend, "Sure thing Rob. Just remember to come visit, I never see my best friend anymore," she said as she hugged him. He hugged her back gently.

"No problem Babs," he said as he pulled away, "Wally go get you girlfriend."

Wally shot Robin a look and mumbled something incoherent as he headed down the hall.

0101

It was definitely hard to say the least, to keep Artemis awake the whole drive to the closest Zeta Beam. Wally had to drive extra slow in case she fell off or became nauseous along the way. They finally stopped in some dodgy alley. Wally had to help Artemis off the bike, she didn't even know where she had been this morning or last night, she just wanted to get home.

Robin opened an old telephone booth and stood inside, the computer announced him as he Zeta'd to the Mountain. Artemis pushed her way to the front, she just wanted her bed. When they were all inside the Mountain they were met by Black Canary who was casually talking to Flash. Their hearts started to beat fast thinking that they got caught.

Robin waved _non_chalantly at them, "Hey," he said simply as he walked away towards his room in search of some better civvies.

Black Canary smiled at the Team who seemed stunned," Hey guys, how was your night out?"

"….Fine?" Wally said slightly confused. Did they know where they went last night? More specifically, what had Robin told them? And if they knew, why weren't they in trouble?

"That's good to know kiddo," Flash said to his nephew, who then resumed his conversation with Canary.

Slowly, still stunned, the rest of the Team dispersed to their rooms or the lounge to just crash.

0101

"Robin," Batman said in his gruff voice.

Everyone looked nervously at the Boy Wonder who looked as _non_chalant as ever. They were all lounging on the couches in the rec room when Batman called his protégé to him.

Robin approached his mentor in the training room.

"How was it?" Batman asked Robin, straight to the point as usual.

Robin grinned," Don't worry Bats, it was a success."

Batman gave a short nod," Do you have the information?"

"Of course," Robin said as he pulled out a flash drive and handed it to his mentor.

Batman gave him a small smile that only Robin would be able to detect, before he left, the computer announcing his departure.

0101

"Is he in trouble?" Wally asked nervously.

Artemis just groaned from her spot on the couch. She occupied the entire double seater, a blanket wrapped around her form. The rest of the team sat on various parts of the floor and the other couches actually watching something stupid on TV and not static. M'gann for once, to Wally's dismay, was not cooking anything, she had her legs on Connor's lap.

"I'm sure he's not. No one suspected a thing," Raquel said.

"But that was Flash and Canary, I'm talking about THE Batman," Wally stressed.

Everyone shared a nervous look.

"Connor, perhaps you could listen in and see if Robin is in some sort of trouble," Kaldur suggested.

"Sure, just be quiet," Superboy said.

They all waited in silence as they watched the Kryptonian put on his 'super-hearing' face.

Finally Connor looked at them with an amused smile," I think we were 'punked'."

"Huh?" Wally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, Batman just asked Robin how was it. Then Robin said it was a success and Batman asked if he got the information. Then I think I heard Robin give him something," Superboy told them what he heard.

"That freaking Boy Wonder!" Raquel exclaimed, "Are you telling me he was sent on some sort of mission and took us for backup?"

"It seems he did," M'gann said with a slight smile on her lips," though I don't think Batman would have approved of us drinking."

"Perhaps he didn't know about that part," Kaldur said.

Wally snorted, "Please, he's a Bat."

"You forget that Robin is also a Bat," Zatanna said back.

"True….." Wally said in thought.

"Why didn't Batman just tell us it was a mission though?" M'gann asked slightly confused.

"How would it sound if THE Batman sent a bunch of kids to 'CLUB' mission," Raquel said with a laugh.

Wally smiled, "That would be bad for his reputation."

"But I don't get-" Superboy started but was cut off by Artemis.

"Everyone just shut up. Supes, we were obviously tricked by Wonder Boy. What don't you get?" she groaned," my head is killing me."

The team tried to restrain their laughter. Except Robin, of course they heard his cackle…they just didn't know where he was.

0101

So I don't think any of you expected that ending…. Like I said to people asked for totally opposite things so I didn't know what to do…..I wasn't really in the mood after the some reviews that also mad e me realise that romance is not my thing…. Anyway, thanks to all with positive reviews!


End file.
